Misfit 1-3
Misfit 1-3 was the callsign of a United States Marine Corps five-man fireteam that fought in the Global War of 2014. 1-3 is under the command of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion. Battlefield 3 Operation Swordbreaker Prior to the invasion of Iran, Misfit 1-3 took part in Operation Swordbreaker, where the squad was sent to locate another missing unit, Viper, in the city of Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan. During their search, one of the Marines, Chaffin, was shot by a PLR sniper and the squad soon engaged several PLR insurgents in a parking lot. Once the insurgents were dealt with, Misfit 1-3 went up to a nearby roof to look for and neutralize the sniper as Chaffin was being extracted out of the area. Once up top, Matkovic gives Blackburn his AT4 in order to take out the sniper. Afterwards, Misfit 1-3 was tasked with covering a squad that was extracting Chaffin. He is successfully brought back to the staging area, however, a large PLR force charges Misfit's position. Instead of going back down the now-surrounded building, Misfit plants a wooden plank between the building's roof and another's. On the ground, Campo gives a report to Captain Quinton Cole of their progress. Whilst passing through a building, Misfit engages insurgents. Within the building, Misfit also discovers two deceased Marines of the Viper unit. Crowds of civillians disperse as Misfit investigates two USMC Humvees. Montes calls out wounded and dead personnel, whilst Matkovic discovers IEDs planted under one of the Humvees. He states he cannot cut any of the IED wires until they are traced, to which Campo orders Blackburn to do. Blackburn leaves to find the source of the wires. After disconnecting one of the two wires, a PLR soldier ambushes Blackburn, and they engage in a hand-to-hand battle. Blackburn kills his ambusher, and disconnects the last wire. As Blackburn leaves the building, Campo contacts Blackburn to return immediately, stating the squad has been engaged by PLR forces. As Blackburn gets topside, more Marines have joined the battle as well as air support from Little Birds. Campo orders Blackburn to man the M249 LMG and repel the incoming attackers. As Blackburn adjusts to engage flanking enemies on a Technical, an earthquake erupts, knocking Blackburn off the technical onto his stomach. As he is shaken, a building falls on top of him, knocking him out for about seven hours. Uprising When Blackburn comes to, an armed man is deciding what to do with an incapacitated Marine. Instead of determining it himself, he allows the Marine to choose. Not knowing what the man means, the Marine asks for clarification. The man then states if the Marine wants to live or die, which the Marine does not respond to. The man then orders a PLR soldier to drag him away. After they leave, Blackburn pushes the rubble covering him, to see dozens of PLR moving into the area. Blackburn traverses the ditch the earthquake has created to bypass the numerous PLR soldiers. Along the way, Blackburn hears of the earthquake causing massive damage to the military operations in the Iran-Iraq area. Blackburn eventually sneaks back to the building with the two deceased Viper unit Marines. He kills an unsuspecting PLR soldier with his knife, only to be spotted by several others. After arming himself with the PLR soldier's weapon, a firefight ensues between Blackburn and the PLR within the building. After having defeated all the personnel, Blackburn makes his way outside, where he spots PLR firing upon a V-22 Osprey making its way back to the staging area to evac any surviving Marines who manage to make it there. He engages them and continues to make his way back to the evac site. Moments later, Blackburn stumbles upon a squad of PLR soldiers patrolling the area and conversing with each other. Blackburn kicks a car from a ledge onto two soldiers under it. Blackburn then engages the rest of the personnel within the area thereafter, emerging the victor. He moves into a garage, the shed door shutting locked behind him. A voice from outside yells, "Don't shame yourself by hiding!" A PLR soldier lifts the shed door up, only to be gunned down by Blackburn. He also dispatches two more PLR reinforcing the previous. Blackburn begins to cross through a bus, which is then shot and destroyed by an RPG. Unphased, Blackburn fights off the ambushers. About to pass through the school once more, Blackburn kills two PLR soldiers coming out of a doorway. About to exit to the alleyway, Montes emerges from a corner, nearly shooting Blackburn. The duo move on down the alley, Montes reporting to Misfit Actual of his progress towards the staging area. As the two moves closer to the objective, Montes fills Blackburn in of the riots in the city and the Al-Bashir's takeover in Iran. The two eventually reach the evac site only to find it is under attack by multiple PLR personnel. Blackburn uses a Humvee's mounted machine gun while other Marines return fire. A rocket is then fired at the Humvee, destroying it and causing Blackburn to black out. Moments later, he snaps back to reality, and runs towards the extraction aircraft. The Osprey takes off, as he watches the overpass collapse into rubble. Operation Guillotine About seven months after the earthquake in Sulaymaniyah, Misfit 1-3 participates in the Battle for Tehran, namely Operation Guillotine. The capture of Jafiyeh Bridge by Colonel Garrison's brigade allows for Cole to give the order to commence the assault. After descending down a hill under heavy artillery fire, Blackburn and Campo set up an M224 Mortar and fires an M83A3 Illumination Round into the air to light up the night. Once crossing over a wall, a platoon of Marines, Blackburn included, proceed down a canal to disable mortar positions. Once they were dealt with, they move into the Khojir apartment complex, which was already under assault by another section of Marines, of whom Campo, Montes, and Matkovic were among. Blackburn and his team clear out whatever stragglers were left in the building. Upon leaving the building, Misfit 1-3 meet up with Captain Joseph Brady, who had shortly brief them that they were being temporarily merged into his unit, Haymaker. The Marines take transport in Humvees and proceed towards the Metropolitan Bank. Along the way, they were ambushed by PLR after stopping due to blockage on the highway. While Haymaker's Marines take the attention of the ambushers, Misfit moves in and flankes them. They continue towards the bank on foot, engaging PLR on the street. Along the way, a T-90 tank ambushes Misfit, who flee by moving through a trench into a building. The tank firedsat the building, knocking most of Misfit off their feet. After lighting a flare and reorienting themselves, Misfit traverssd through the building. Once outside, they witness the same T-90 firing upon Haymaker, with the bank in the distance. Once the tank was destroyed by a Javelin team, Misfit cross a street to find the team had been flanked and killed by the PLR. After engaging them, Blackburn picks up a Javelin and destroys several PLR tanks. Misfit regroups with Brady, who orders Blackburn and Matkovic to flank around and infiltrate the bank. They head off, repulsing PLR personnel along the way. Once climbing onto a catwalk and into a restroom, a PLR soldier attacks Matkovic in a hand-to-hand battle, which eventually results in Blackburn stabbing the soldier. After stealthily killing another soldier, the duo move on and engage numerous PLR soldiers within the bank. Once all were defeated, they meet up with Campo and Montes who were fending off PLR at the entrance of the bank. When they were eliminated, Brady and his Marines move in and order Misfit to descend into the lower levels of the bank and find any evidence of Al-Bashir. Misfit rappels down and clears the basement of PLR personnel, and found the vault. They discovered maps of Paris and New York, and a time-table that read 6:02. They also open a radioactive case that housed a portable nuclear bomb, with room for two more. Matkovic shows the rest of the team via surveillance footage that Al-Bashir and another man had previously been in the vault. Misfit declares that the building is foundationally unstable due to the earthquake. Choosing to leave behind the intelligence, Campo sends out a distress signal for evacuation. Category:Military Unit Category:US Military Unit